


Homesick where I belong

by GrellofSutcliff



Category: Royz
Genre: F/M, Homestay family, Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellofSutcliff/pseuds/GrellofSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola is ayoung girl on exchange in Japan recovering from a very serious illness that she's been trying to keep well hidden. In the next 8 months she needs to make a choice of staying in Japan after her exchange program or go back to her hone where she feels outcastes and alone... </p>
<p>Seems like a hard choice but it gets harder when she meets a very charming boy who is everything she's not, can the popular attactive man fall for the shy school girl on exchange?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters from Lola

I never know how to start with introducing myself, But let's give this a try, shall we? My name is Lola and I'm 19 I guess I'm kinda the normal and average... ish well here I am. you see I'm currently on exchange in another country, Japan to be exact I feel like I finally found a place where I can feel happy, safe and like I fit with a family. 

Ok, the happy part is a little bit of a stretch but i mean as happy as a teenager can be! i know what your gonna say 'its a phase' and that ill grow out of it! and yes i know that's right cause I've grown out a lot of the stupid things i thought and did as a kid i still don't think this is that simple? 

Maybe i should explain a little? I live here with my host family my Okaasan works as well as my Otousan they are only really home for dinner and at night, they are very hard working people and i admire them for it I don't think could work as hard as they do without burning myself out. Three days after I arrived Oniisan moved away so he could go to university and i now live in his room that part im very very happy about! it's a really big room with a nice view of the sunset in the afternoons. My host sister is very nice to me at home but she doesn't really talk that much she goes out a lot with her friends or she spends time in her room saying she has homework but she is always online talking to boys and those kinds of things. I mean it kinda worked well for me cause i use the same excuse. 

Not that i don't love my host family! i think they are amazing and very welcoming to me but I know that they are very busy people and they are often tired when they get home so I don't want to disturb them from going to sleep.

On weekends we do things as a family most of the time we do things that they want me to experience like visiting shrines and last weekend we went to a fire fly festival i think? basically, we all crammed into this tiny narrow bus and sped up a freaking mountain in the rain yes that's right in the rain! Honestly i didn't think we would be able to see the fire fly's because of the rain but it stopped when we got closer and we got to see them as well as have a really awesome dinner that the locals made for our tour group its was something i wont forget any time soon.

Funny enough it rains a lot here but it stops and there is blue sky within like an hour? its really crazy to me! I've had a really hard time adjusting to that but I'm sure i will at some point? Right?

Well, goodnight diary i got school tomorrow so i will come write you tomorrow, thank you for being the only one who listens to me. xxx


	2. Mondays what a adrag

My alarm buzzing work me up, the big red letter that slightly lit the room read 6 AM. getting out of bed slowly I rubbed my eyes tiredly and headed to take a very fast shower to help wake myself up, as I walked out my door my host mother passed me by on her way to work. she said a brief goodbye then headed out the door.

The warmth of the shower helped relax before my busy days. that's one thing they never tell you when your coming to be an exchange student... its gonna be busy and your gonna be very very tired but you gotta suck it up and get on with it. Getting dressed in my summer school uniform I hurried to put on the little makeup that I'm allowed and fixed my hair whilst I brushed my teeth.

On my way back to my bedroom my host sister Yumi brushed by me half asleep but mostly ready "we have to leave in 20 minutes" she spoke in her heavy accent mispronouncing a few of her words but I say nothing as I get my school bag together. In the kitchen like every morning Okaasan has left our Bento boxes on the bench with a note to both of us Yumi's is a very cute Hello Kitty box with matching chopsticks that are pink and covered in hearts, mine, on the other hand, is Rilakkuma, Okaasan got it for me! its not really me but it's still very nice but I have no idea what Rilakkuma is? "have a good day at school and do your best" is scribbled on the note under mine, her handwriting on Yumi's is perfect and in kanji I think or maybe its katakana? god, I have no idea! but when Okaasan writes in English her letters are very shaky and misspelled but I try to tell her to thank you I appreciate it, most of the time I use google translate knowing full well its badly translated but oh well, it helps to write notes to say thank you for everything she does to make me feel part of the family even if I only speak little bits of Japanese and she can't speak very clear English, especial knowing most host parents don't speak English to their host child. 

Slipping on my shoes I wait for Yumi as I plugged in the headphones to my phone, may seem kinda rude but its how we are I guess? I walk with her to the train station we wait for a train we sit together on the first train but when we get to the station we have to get off at her friends are waiting for her and wait for the second train they talk in Japanese with each other so I listen to music and relax a little. It's a bit dangerous to listen to music on a busy train platform but it's honestly the only thing that stops me having a panic attack. 

Yumi comes bouncing down the hall looking happy and excited ready for her day, Yumi is almost always a ball of energy and sunshine it's refreshing to be around really. I find it perks me up too "Are you ready? today is going to be a good day Lola!" her excited voice makes me smile "yes I am" I try to keep my sentences simple and short so she doesn't get lost and confused. The walk to the train station is mostly the same every day Yumi tells me about what interesting things she like mostly about Jpop stars she likes, she also asks me a lot of questions about where I'm from and my customs it's pretty weird to think I'm so in love with Japan and she's in love with my country! 

As we walked into the train station I feel thirsty so I offer to buy Yumi some water as I get myself some flavored water, she accepts happily it's times like this I wish I had a sister I mean like a blood sister cause of how nice it is to walk with someone and at night talk about boys and do each other nails... ok that's only happened like 4 or 5 times but we do each other's nails a lots gotta count for something right? 

Sitting beside each other I began creating a playlist for the day ahead of me and she was busy texting away on her phone, having a playlist helps me feel more eased into the day and like I have a control over how I feel and control over my mood for the day... is that weird? "Lola do you have a boyfriend back home?" shocked by what she said i looked over at her "why do you ask?" yes it was a innocent enough question but what could have possibly make her ask such a personal question... wait I've been living with her for the last 6 months, I'm kinda shocked that this is the first question like this she has asked "well you never notice boys that much and you don't really talk to them a lot so I thought you might already have a boyfriend?" she did have a very good point I don't go out of my way to look at boys, I'm more happy spending my lunch period in the only spot I get WiFi in the school on the steps leading the 3rd floor science rooms. " No Yumi don't have a boyfriend, it's just that the boys at school aren't my type, they are to normal looking to me... I like a boy that enjoys standing out and isn't afraid to be himself all the time you know?" I could tell from the look on her face... she didn't understand but she smiled and nodded.

As we reached the station that we had to get off at I put my ear buds in and hit play on my playlist that had been on shuffle the sound of the intro of Hear me now by Hollywood Undead filled my ears, Sitting on the other end of the bench that Yumi and her friends sat on, they really do act like the giggling Japanese schoolgirls I think of every time I think of school girls... it's rather off putting but I don't want to bring them down just because I don't enjoy that sort of thing all the time.

The second train came this one was a little more crowded so I stood by the door watching the beautiful sights pass by fast, honestly this is one of my favourite parts of the day it's peaceful you know? getting to see the beautiful things and listening to music it's perfect! 

But like all good things it comes to an end, us and a lot of other people got off the train and started walking towards school most of them heading to the convenience store first... as soon as I step through those gates... everything changes, I become just another person in the sea of faces only I stand out more as an exchange student, still haven't decided if I like it or not.

Another school day awaits me on the other side, wish me luck


End file.
